Sora and Kairi Show
by Meeko Gemstone
Summary: A little series I made .. menta be posted last yr I have a lot of work today cause there are 9 episodes and 10's half way through being wrote .. IN A BOOK! so they have to be typed up ... ANYWAY! this is about sora and kairi getting their own show and cho


Episode 2 of the sora and kairi show

(The Propose) Long awaited

And I wouldn't have been able to do this without inspiration from Xiao so she deserves credit to

And I do not own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy 8/9 or any of the characters or Zelda Ocarina of Time and Xiao and Meeko are made up.

Garnet sighed yawning "How long till were on air?" She said half asleep

Sora just looked like he'd been dead and awoken again "ug headache"

Kairi whilst looking much to say typical of sora "The Christmas party wore him out"

Garnet also looking typical then looks excited "oh ok … but does that mean that I can go on air?"

Kairi looking nervous "erm"

Sora not really listening (he shall pay for it later) "oh just let her"

Meanwhile Donald refuses to come out of his room

Goofy looking board of trying "You can't keep doing this Donald!"

Donald being stubborn as normal "just leave me. They cannot must not, find me!" he cowers under the blankets

Goofy looking anyonned "ah come on, there only your nephews"

Donald goes into a state of panic "AHH" In a mad rage he grabs a chair and smashes the window and climbs out

Goofy looking like not again! "I knew we should have put him in a padded room! Cause this isn't the first time this week"

But just then Sora walks up the corridor "so how's Donald doing?" He then notices Goofy jumping out the window

"Oh I need another aspirin! Good night!" and he goes back down the corridor

Kairi looking around frantically "oh there you are. You do realise Garnets filling in for you today?"

Sora at first doesn't notice "oh okay" then notices "WHAT!"

Garnet looking happy with herself "morning Sora"

A quick note Garnet is Sora's daughter not going into details because basically this was random at first but me and Xiao carried it on and it's gotten pretty big anyways back to the story.

Sora trying to make a stand "I feel fine!" Falls backwards "ouch ..."

Kairi looking at sora like right "You're not fine you can barely stand and we are starting in 5 minutes the answers no Sora"

But in the Control Room for the Audio and things

Cloud looking ashamed "I feel foolish about leaving"

Leon looking like er! Why tell me that "Well you made the decision so your stuck" Smiles like he's happy he's grovelling over leaving. (Right now it won't make sense because I've lost episode one but cloud left for some reason)

Cloud "why you little" looking at Leon more then unhappy. (Leon ala Squall from Final Fantasy 8) They get into a fist fight

Kairi whilst walking by "No fighting in the studio

Chip and Dale appear looking ashamed "erm Kairi we need a new Audio machine"

Cloud/Leon both turn and look at the same time "what!"

Chip looking mad/ashamed "Dale ate threw all the wires

Kairi looks at Leon "you said you put them in a titian cage!"

Leon looking shocked "I did they ate threw the bars!

Crew (just people who film mainly) "and we're rolling

Kairi smiling "hello and welcome to today's show"

Garnet also smiling "However Sora is Unwell and so I will be filling in

We see that at the side sora has been locked in a cage for his safety and everyone else. And he doesn't look to happy about it.

Sora whispering to Chip and dale "Chip, dale this is what I trained you for! Eat me out of here!

Chip/dale looking very lazy "get stuffed!"

Sora looking angry "see if I do you guys a favour ever again!"

Meanwhile on set

Kairi looking worried "We are having technical difficulties today and so we have hired performs

Garnet "Give a warm welcome to the Rasmus!

Rasmus Member "thanks and heres a song called in the shadows" they begin to play

But meanwhile Goofy went on a hunt for Donald and he's in Ocarina of Time in the Kuroki Forest

Goofy "DONALD!" his shout echoes threw the forest. A paranoia Plant crops up "Your not Donald" Hacks the Plant to death

Whilst scampering about in the leaves "Nephews, nephews must not find nephews!" Donald said panicked

Nephews "so you came on holiday to Uncle Donald"

Donald "AHHHHHH!" runs out screaming

Goofy looking relieved "oh there you are!"

Donald "come on!" He drags Goofy but the collar. And he drags him across lakes and mountains and I could go on but I'm not gonna until they arrive back at the studio,

Goofy "land" He shouts with joy

Sora looking mad "Were have you been?

Donald "BOLT THE DOORS!" He barges by sora and begins bolting everything up

Sora looking shocked "Goofy what did you do to him"

Goofy looking nervous "erm nothing"

Kairi looking around again "Oh there you are. How do you feel?"

Sora looking like the hell! "Better but I thought you wanted me off stage"

Kairi grabs Sora's hand "Come on stage"

Sora "I changed my mind can I stay in bed"

Crew "5 seconds"

Kairi "No you wanted to come on stage you are now!"

Crew "4, 3,2,1,0 rolling"

Kairi whilst walking in from the side for some reason in a ballroom dress "Thank you for playing"

Sora "hold it! Hold it hold everything"

Suddenly the band switches to Flying without wing by Cloud, Leon and a couple of others

Sora "Look Kairi I've just been trying to find the right moment to say this to you" Looks happy and worried

Donald "what's going on?" Looks extremely confused?

Garnet "shhs!" looks madly at Donald

Sora "and you don't know the joy it bring" Pulls a ring from his pocket "when you found that special thing so Kairi will you marry me? Gets down on one knee

Kairi " look Sora we have been through so much together… you gave your life for me what do you think I will say?"

Sora Looking extremely worried "no?"

Kairi "You idiot … of course I will!"

Sora smiles and picks her up and spins her around then puts her down

Kairi "We've come so far sora. But I will never leave your side again!" looking happy then ever

Sora "Your worth more to me then you can image"

Kairi just smiles

Crowd "YEY!" they start cheering

On the side lines the guys are talking

Riku "there goes my chance!"

Goofy Ignoring Riku "They deserve it after being pulled apart" Semi-smiles

Donald Looking miserable as ever "I'm not into the who romance thing"

Daisy "Donald" holding a mallet

Donald "D-D-daisy?" Turns around looking worried

Daisy "You're going down"

Donald "Daisy I'M SORRY!"

Daisy drops mallet in shock "okay I'll give you one more chance" Smiles

Donald "NOOO TOO MUCH ROMANCE!"

But meanwhile backstage. Someone is standing blocking the light and can't see there face

Leon looking confused "Rinoa?"

Rinoa "Leon! LEON!" Runs up to him and hugs him

Leon "I searched everywhere for you"

Rinoa "well I'm here now. And I won't leave you ever again"

Cloud "hey Leon I'm happy for ya" Turns around and walks off miserably

Leon "hey cloud someone's been looking for ya" looks smug

Cloud looking mad "and you never told me!" Tries to beat the crud out of Leon

Leon whilst having the hell beaten out of him "looks will ya!"

Cloud turns around and looks shocked

Aerith "long time no see Cloud

Cloud "Aerith!" Runs up to her and grabs her hand "Aerith before anything else happens I'm gonna say this … I love you"

Aerith "I love you too" Hugs him

Cloud smiles

Leon Shakes head and Rinoa leans on Leon's shoulder he puts his arm around her.

Meanwhile on Stage

Sora looking happy "To celebrate"

Kairi "lets have a song called Crazy Crazy nights by Kiss

Sora "coincidence?"

Kairi "maybe"

Garnet shouting across with Zidane standing beside her "hey break it up!"

Sora "I can't believe it!"

Zidane "what?" looking confused at Sora

Sora "You know I don't like you being with my daughter!"

Donald looking happy again "something broke this romantic atmosphere HORRAY!"

Goofy looking ticked off "spoil sport!"

Donald looking innocent "It's in my nature!

Goofy rolls eyes in the typical sort of way

Meeko "heya guys!"

Xiao "We thought we'd tag along

A note we pretended that we were in the game and travelled with them. It was pretty funny and Xiao may sue me for saying this but OH WELL!

Goofy "You guys are back!" looks happy then thinks about it "Xiao's back … Great" Looks miserable

Donald "Go tell the love birds" He snorted

Meeko "You should be happy for them!" She snapped at Donald

Donald thinking I'll get one up on her! "I thought you were jealous?"

Meeko pulls out Egyptian Daggers "They got an upgrade"

Donald "What are they now?" thinking to himself show off

Meeko "Diamond" looking at Donald like I'm going to kill you

Donald looking nervous "I'm just gonna like go now"

Xiao Shouting at Donald "start running"

Meanwhile on stage

Kairi standing proudly next to Sora "We hear back stage Leon has just met up with Rinoa so heres a little number for you guys" A movie of parts of their world (ala Final Fantasy 8) plays.

And they come back stage

Kairi looking happy "MIKO! XIAO!" She runs up to them "What are you guys doing here I haven't seen you since Destiny Islands!"

Meeko "Well we couldn't just walk away. I mean we've been friends since before this!"

Xiao grumpily "she made me come" Then looks happy "I got my mallet of Doom back"

Riku coming out of his room "what have I missed?" Spots Xiao "SIS!"

Xiao looking shocked "bro?"

Sora "Yeah Riku found hi way home"

Riku "and how's your tail?" Looking smug

A quick note. Xiao got her tail stuck in the door of light (she has a cat tail before you thing what the heck) and Like I say this was random and Riku and Xiao are sister and brother

Xiao Makes faces at Riku

Meeko looking happy "just be happy we are even here Xiao"

Xiao/Riku "Yeah right real happy" they turn and look at each other shocked "wait I thought you hated me!"

Riku looking shocked still "No I thought you hated me!"

Xiao "No I thought …. Exactly!"

Sora "So you guys are friends then?" Looks hopeful

Xiao/Riku "No not really" Both look just not that bothered

Meeko "Didn't think so" Rolls eyes

Xiao "He shut my tail in the door of light!" Looking angrily at Riku

Riku looking like oh excuse me! "What was I ment to do let thousands of heartless escape!"

Xiao ¬.¬ "You threw Meeko against a wall in hollow Bastion" Glaring at him

Riku "I was evil!" They get into a fight

Crew "only 10 seconds!"

Riku/Xiao/Meeko/Sora/Kairi "10 SECONDS"

Kairi "Okay me, Meeko and Xiao will go on stage you guys just go do something!" And Xiao, Meeko and Kairi run off

Sora Looks at Riku "Now what!"

Riku "Why the hell you looking at me!"

Sora "Riku? How'd you loose your tail?" Looking puzzled

Riku looking Angry "YOU CUT IT OF!"

Sora "oh yeah heheheheheheheheh RUN!" Runs for it with Riku chasing him

Meanwhile On stage

Kairi "I'm afraid that's all we time for today …"

Meeko "So join tomorrow same time same place

Xiao "Have a lovely evening and goodnight"

Crew "cut!"

Sora "what fun will happen tomorrow?"

Garnet looking puzzled "Who the heck are they?"

Meeko "I'm Meeko Gemstone and she's …"

Xiao "I can do my own Introductions! I'm Xiao Tanaka"

Meeko "we went with Sora on his adventure"

Garnet turns to Sora "So you weren't lieing"

Sora looking shocked "What made you think I was?"

Garnet "Donald said you was…"

Sora dog piles on Donald

Donald whilst being crushed "ack your heavy!"

Sora "It's what comes with the keyblade package my friend" Looking pretty smug that he's crushing Donald

Donald "hell you've got muscles" Still being crushed

Sora "oh you aint seen nothing yet!"

Kairi looked mad "Stop it!"

Xiao "Yeah your gonna make a mess!" whilst rolling eyes at Sora

Sora gets off

Donald breathes a sigh of relief

Sora "will take it outside"

Donald horrified "WHAT!"

Xiao "can I help you beat up Donald?"

Sora "erm Sure!"

Meeko "hey Sora you seen my new Daggers?" Takes them out

Sora "no but cool can I borrow them?" Looking innocent

Meeko "sure but be careful!"

Donald panics "oh no!"

Garnet sniggers "Anyway Zidane you gonna help me tidy up?"

Zidane "okay okay whatever and do you have any idea how fast Sora runs?"

Garnet looking not bothered "Don't worry hill get the shock of his life when he finds out…"

Zidane "yeah. Even you did!"

Garnet "Well it is a little shocking"

Zidane "hush Donald and Goofy are listening at the window" he lifts the blind and long and behold Donald and Goofy are glued to the window

Donald "Dam it oh no!" Fall off

Goofy "Abandon mission!" and he jumps off

Donald "no please no" …

THE END OF EPISODE 2


End file.
